


Light it up

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Color Blindness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Anzu believes that her soulmate will grant her the colors she missed, but Mao thinks the lights are enough to make up the lack of colors.





	Light it up

**Author's Note:**

> I can't shake this idea so here we are!!   
> Have I told anyone that I love MaoAnzu?

When Anzu was five, her mother told her that everything's okay. She said with teary eyes there's nothing wrong with Anzu, her little girl is alright and perfect. Anzu blinked and nod, wondering why did her mother cry if nothing really happened.

 

When Anzu was sixteen, she told Hokuto that she haven't met her soulmate. Hokuto look confused and ask her to explain.

 

"You know, soulmate. The one who will love me unconditionally and bring colors to my world. They're not here yet. I'd do my best, so when they meet me they got reasons to be proud of me."

 

Hokuto still look a bit puzzled, but he let it go. Maybe as someone who could devote himself so wholly to his cause, it's hard to understand feeling incomplete the way Anzu did. It changed nothing. They still finished every works perfectly.

 

It took no more than three months for Makoto to realize her condition. He's always been the most observant in Trickstar, and the fact that he got a small crush on her just made him more perceptive. Anzu admit it when he confront her, and this time there's a little change in their interactions. Makoto became more helpful in small ways, and Anzu accept it gracefully.

 

Subaru is a freak, yet he seems to be the most gentle out of the bunch. He knows right of the batーAnzu could see the moment realization hit him. He said nothing, and for it Anzu feel so grateful. Maybe, just maybe, Subaru understand how hard it is for her; to be alone in a crowd, having no one listening to her cries.

 

Mao, on the other hand...

 

***

 

It’s almost 10 P.M. when Mao call her name, a nervous look on his face. They're the only two left in the student council room, Mao behind his desk and Anzu on Tori’s desk. It became the routine soon after their third year start, spending any free time working late into the night. They would go home when Anzu decide Mao has worked enough, or Mao call Anzu out on her plan to pull all nighter. No one can tell if they're a good match or a bad one.

 

Anzu think it doesn’t really matter.

 

“I’m checking on some students data, and I just saw yours,” said Mao, looking more unsure with every passing second. “Maybe it’s a mistake… Anzu-chan, are you colorblind?”

 

“That’s not some mistake. I am,” Admitting it should be easy, since she never hide it on purpose anyway. Yet she became a little fidgety when Mao looks surprised. “I can see colors, it just hard to tell the difference between some of them. It’s like having a photo filter in my eyes all the time. It’s not important, I can work easily even with it.”

 

 _You don’t owe anyone explanation,_ her mother insist when she was younger. Anzu believe it her whole life. But Mao is a worrywart, and letting him know the truth without making sure he understand it properly is a recipe for disaster. He would self destruct sooner rather than later, and Anzu will be left feeling guilty.

 

“Does anyone knew?” Few seconds passed before Mao speak quietly.

 

“I said it, it’s not important. The teachers knew, of course. The rest of Trickstar. No one else,” She glared half-heartedly at Mao, the accusation clear in her eyes instead of her words. Mao’s reaction poked at her pride, triggering some kind of self defense she doesn’t really need.

 

_Everyone that matters realize it, but you didn’t._

 

She didn’t expect anyone to find out, at least not the way the others did. She thought it would be out of her mistake. A slip of tongue, or maybe a difficulties she can’t get resolve without help. But Hokuto made her confess by sharing his own weakness. Subaru find out because they’re kinda alike, and Makoto watch her so close it became apparent for him.

 

Mao failed to notice, and even though Anzu know it’s unfair of her to be disappointed at him, she felt it anyway.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m such a bad friend, huh? I mean, the others noticed…”

 

“It’s okay, we all know you’re as dense as a brick. It’s not permanent anyway.”

 

“It’s not?” Mao’s expression resemble Hokuto’s so much it almost made her laugh. She nods, wondering if Mao will look at her like she’s a freak who still put her faith in fairytales. She dismissed the thought instantly. Mao would never doubt anyone’s belief, no matter how ridiculous it is.

 

“Hm. My mom told me that one day I will meet my soulmate, the one who will love me no matter who I am, and they will let me see all the colors Im missing. And then, I wouldn’t be alone anymore.” Her voice sounds a little wistful even on her own ears, and Anzu feels too scared to look at Mao. But the other just hummed, letting the silence answer her confession.

 

He put his pen down few minutes later, looking like he can’t concentrate on the papers. The redhead stand up and approach Anzu, still looking so deep in thought.

 

“You know we’ll love you anyway, right? Subaru, Hokuto, Makoto, and me. You’re more than our producer and goddess of victory. You’re our bestfriend. Anzu-chan is a part of Trickstar.” Anzu looked up to find Mao leaning behind her chair, smile a little bashful.

 

“Maybe we can’t dye your world, but we’ll shine even brighter and brighter, until you think it’s enough and some more. How’s that sounds, Anzu-chan?”

 

Not a laugh nor a consolidation. It warmth her that Mao didn’t laugh at her or her idea of soulmate, and give her a promise instead. A promise she could believe, something that more likely to happen than meeting her soulmate. And who was her to deny something so precious?

 

“Nice. Yeah, I’d like that.” She leaned back and let Mao wrap his arm around her shoulder, a little stiff but comfortable. It’s almost funny how they all still being awkward about small touches, even after practically confessing their undying love for her. Anzu think it’s adorable.

 

***

 

One day, when she met her soulmate, she will thank them for the colors, and she will love them the same way they did; she will love them unconditionally.

 

But even if she never got her colors, then it’s alright. She already has four boys lighting her world brighter than the sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TsAnzu is love!!!!  
> Also Mao being dense af is canon.


End file.
